


Heroes Never Die

by MisterSympa



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cute Dads, D&D, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterSympa/pseuds/MisterSympa
Summary: Robbie and Sportacus play Dungeons and Dragons with the kids.





	Heroes Never Die

Everyone around the picnic table held their breath, fearfully imagining their friend and party member in the dire situation being described to them in detail. The beautiful Stefania was weak and in danger, but unflinchingly facing this ugly, menacing crone.  
"Since you are the closest target, she's going to attack you, Stephanie," Robbie reported, rolling a die on the table.  
"Oh, this will be a hit..." Robbie winced.  
Ziggy gasped, putting his hands over his mouth as he watched Robbie roll for damage. There was a moment of silence as everyone stared in disbelief. It was a natural crit. Stephanie looked at Robbie in horror, hands over her mouth. She was close to tears.  
Robbie sighed. "The crone slices through your armor with her dagger, forcing you over the edge of the landing. As you fall, your body disappears into nothingness," he narrated gently.  
"Oh, no," said Sportacus sadly.  
"Game over," agreed Pixel.  
Stephanie shot up from her seat, ripped her character sheet in half, and ran off, tears streaming down her face.  
"Stephanie!" Sportacus called, standing to pursue her.  
Robbie put a hand on his shoulder, halting him. "Why don't we pause it there for a minute?" he suggested, standing and following in the wake of Stephanie’s anguish.  
He found her where he knew he'd find her: sitting on a nearby bench, crying softly. He gave her a few moments before approaching.  
Tall and lanky, Robbie leaned over the wall behind the bench and gently placed a hand on the top of her head.  
"You know," he said, gesturing to the air, "being the DM and being in charge of every little thing can be such hard work! It takes so much time and imagination... If only I had somebody creative and energetic and annoying who could help me," he finished dramatically, the back of his hand to his forehead in a prolonged expression of utter woe.  
Stephanie wiped her nose and looked up. "I can help?"  
"Ah-ha!" Robbie exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
That earned him a giggle.  
"I'm going to give you a book. I want you to give me five monsters, three Objects of Importance, and ten character names with possible race and class. Do you think you can handle that?"  
"Do I have to only pick from the book?"  
"Well," said Robbie slyly, "I did say I wanted creativity, right?"  
He gave her a great big wink that reminded her of a certain pirate captain that she loved and started back. She joined him immediately, full of her usual cheer.  
They returned to the table to find Sportacus in deep conversation with a tear-stained Ziggy. Robbie retook his seat, handing Stephanie the book he had spoken of. She took it and rifled through it eagerly, gathering up the discarded pieces of paper that she had thrown. Robbie caught Sportacus’s eye, wordlessly asking if Ziggy was okay to continue. When Sportacus had given a smile and a short nod, he proceeded.  
"So, the party has lost a member, and this ugly crone is celebrating victory. Sportalot, it's your turn. What will you do?"  
With a big, confident grin, Sportacus announced, "I'm going to run to Ziggy and give him some Sportscandy!"  
Robbie smirked to himself as he referenced a paper in front of him.  
"Wait a minute!" Stingy protested "I have all the items."  
"Can I please have some sportscandy for Ziggy, Prince Stingy?" Sportacus asked cordially.  
Stingy pondered silently for effect. He waited too long.  
"Stingy!" Trixie yelled from right next to him.  
"Yes. You may have... one."  
"Thank you," said Sportacus graciously. "I take the sportscandy from Stingy and bring it up the stairs to Ziggy."  
"Well, that should help. Super Ziggy, it's your turn. Sporty just gave you plus five to your attack. What do you do?"  
"I'm going to attack! She's the reason that Stephanie can't play anymore!"  
"Good idea," proclaimed Robbie while Sportacus helped Ziggy with his dice.  
"Ooh, that's a hit!" Sportacus reported happily.  
"Yeah, get her, Ziggy!" Trixie cheered.  
Sportacus pointed at the D10. "Roll that one gently, okay?"  
Ziggy threw the die gently. Seven.  
Robbie looked quite satisfied. "You swing your axe hard, hitting her and sending her flying off the landing. As she falls, she screams out, and her body disappears into nothingness."  
"Woo!" Stephanie celebrated.  
"Nice one, Ziggy," Pixel gave a thumbs-up.  
"Ha! That's what you get," Trixie sneered.  
"Great! What now?" asked Sportacus.  
"Let's go back to the town. Figure out where we should head next."  
Through the murmurs of agreement, Robbie cut in, perfect eyebrow raised. "Are you going to leave without having a look around?"  
"Of course not!" Stingy snapped. "If there are things, I want them."  
"All right. You search the tower, and all you find is a tattered child's doll on the second floor. You don't think it belongs here."  
"Oh, that's sad. That poor doll. I'll take it," said Stingy.  
Though they were not looking at each other, Robbie and Sportacus were wearing the same smile.  
"You take it with you and go back to the inn for a Long Rest. We'll stop there--" protests immediately broke out. "I'm hungry and you all probably have homework," Robbie said firmly, gathering all the supplies into various special folders and a cloth dice bag.  
The crowd of children rose and departed, chatting happily. Stephanie lingered, holding the book, a pencil and the two halves of her character sheet, on which were scribbled some new notes. She smiled at Robbie before wrapping her arms around him.  
"Thanks, Robbie."  
He patted her head. "You're welcome. Go on."  
"Bye, Sportacus!" she chirped, giving him a hug as well.  
"Bye, Stephanie! See you tomorrow!" he waved as she ran off.  
Robbie, stood, one hand on a hip, eyebrow cocked at Sportacus. Sportacus traipsed over to Robbie and gave a happy, loving kiss. Slightly surprised, Robbie couldn't help smiling.  
"What was that for?"  
Sportacus pulled in a deep breath through his nose, letting it out in a happy sigh, beaming at him wordlessly. Robbie shyly twisted away, unable to hide his happiness.  
Making sure he had everything, Robbie turned back to Sportacus. "Do you want to run laps before din--"  
"Yes!" Sportacus bounded off, launching himself off the picnic table, flipping and sprinting into the distance.  
Robbie rolled his eyes with a quirk of his lips, ambling toward the lair at a leisurely pace.

The next afternoon, the group of adventurers reassembled noisily by the picnic table. Sportacus was leading the pack in jumping jacks as Robbie arrived, placing down folders, a notebook, pencils, and retrieving dice from his purple velvet bag. He arranged things neatly and patiently, waiting.  
When he decided he was done waiting, he called out, "How many more of those are you going to do?"  
"Five more!" Sportacus called out. "Everyone count. One, two, three, four, five!" He gracefully arced over the table in a backflip, tried to take his seat, missed, and landed softly on the ground. He sprang back up, giggling, retrieved his bag and passed out fruit and water as he took his seat successfully.  
Red-faced and a little sweaty, Ziggy was no less full of his usual exuberance.  
"Hi, Robbie! What are we doing today? Are we fighting more monsters, huh?"  
"Yeah, and what's Stephanie going to do?" Pixel asked.  
"Robbie asked me to help," Stephanie told the group proudly. "So I've been doing some research for him."  
"And do you have everything?" Robbie inquired.  
"Yep." Stephanie presented Robbie with a few pages of organized, sectioned notes and returned his book.  
"Ah ha!" Robbie took the lot and rifled through her notes. Finding something of interest, he smiled to himself and made a note on his notebook.  
"All right," Robbie clapped his hands," yesterday, you all explored the big tower to the North, clearing it out of some ugly things that had moved in, and weren't supposed to be there. Unfortunately, the brave Stephania was overtaken in the process. But the rest of you made it back for a long rest, so reset your everything if you haven't already."  
Sportacus helped Ziggy do so as Stingy conferred with Pixel.  
"It's a gray morning outside the inn," Robbie narrated when the group was ready, "You are downstairs eating breakfast. What will you do now?" He finished in a dramatic whisper.  
Pixel answered first. "I've got a little money left. I'm going to buy some sportscandy."  
"Good idea, Poodle. You can afford two--do you want both?"  
"Sure."  
"Hey, what about that doll from yesterday?" asked Trixie, looking at her notes.  
"Oh, I'm keeping that," Stingy assured, not missing a beat.  
"Stingy!"  
"We should try to give it back to whoever lost it," Ziggy suggested.  
Stingy bristled, but agreed. "All right. If I have to."  
"You'd want it back if it were yours," Stephanie pointed out.  
"I already want it back," Stingy muttered.  
Robbie snickered.  
"I'll ask the nice woman behind the counter if she knows anything about the doll," Pixel offered.  
"She says she doesn't recognize it, but she knows someone who might. She calls over one of the young maids. This girl doesn't look like the other girls you've seen in town. This girl introduces herself as Annelyn. She says that the doll is hers and went missing a long time ago. She asks how you got it."  
"I found it in the tower after we beat all the things in there," Stingy explained in character.  
"She expresses her gratitude and asks for it back."  
Everyone looked at Stingy expectantly. He sighed dramatically.  
"I suppose you can have it back."  
“You give her back the doll. She is very happy and says ‘Thank you’.”  
Sportacus spoke up in one of his rare contributions. "Are you from around here?"  
"She says no, she isn't. She isn't sure where she's from. Goblins stole her from her home as a baby and she dreams of finding her way back someday. She has been training as a fighter in hopes of leaving this place. She asks if she can join the group."  
Ziggy cheered. "Hooray! Another person!"  
"That's right," said Robbie, passing along a brand-new character sheet neatly filled in with purple ink.  
Stephanie's face lit up. She reached for it. "I'm back in?" she asked in disbelief.  
Robbie nodded.  
"That's awesome!" said Pixel.  
"Welcome back, Pinkie!" said Trixie approvingly.  
"But, don't you need my help?" Stephanie asked Robbie.  
"You've done enough. This little bunch of ragamuffins needs your help far more than I do."  
As Stephanie started divvying up her attribute points, Sportacus caught Robbie's eye. Robbie didn't need to be in the position of DM to know that there were plenty more kisses in his very near future.


End file.
